The Legend of Zelda, The Weapons of Temponia
by SpitfireVII
Summary: A mysterious traveler appears in Hyrule, demanding an urgent audience with the King. His sudden entrance has interrupted the quiet peace of Hyrule. The ripples herald the movement of a familiar Evil in an unfamiliar Kingdom. A new legend calls…
1. Prologue

This Story is set 7 years after the events in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask

Prologue

Inside the Temple of Time, in the sealed chamber, the Master Sword waited. Blue light shone down around the pedestal of time suddenly and a man was standing in front of the sword. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic with a tattered cloak on the top; armor glinted underneath. He had white leggings, brown hair and Hylian ears. On his back was a shield engraved with an odd design.

The figure stared at the room around him not noticing the sword. He startled as a voice spoke out behind him;

"Traveler of the Realm Sacred, what is your business in this land of Hyrule?"

As he turned around there was an old man in a faded embroidered gold robe. The unknown had to blink to try to see the man clearly, because there seemed to be a glowing yellow aura about him.

The traveler answered confidently

"I am the messenger of the Tempoian Royal family, I must speak to your King about..." he paused and backtracked indignantly "Why should I tell you what my message is? I don't even know who you are." The old man answered regally

"My name is Rauru, The Sage of Light and Keeper of the Sword of Evils Bane and protector of the Sacred Realm....

But…

……are you Friend or Foe?" as he said the last bit he frowned and the light became stronger around him to a blinding White, the traveler shielded his eyes with his arm and while stumbling backward to try and avoid the glare, shouted "friend! I am a messenger!" The light subsided and the Sage spoke

"Then if that is the case, you may…call me Rauru. Before I let you leave, grant an old man and his curiosity a question. How is it that you entered the sacred Realm?" The man looked at Rauru in surprise and said "I came in by means of the portal room in the Castle. In Temponia there are gates everywhere, mostly in the ruins but some are in the town. Recently, people have been living in the realm because of the monsters…..I need to talk to your Royalty because…" Rauru raised and nodded, "I understand."

Rauru brought his hands together and drew them apart again and as he did so, the great stone Door of Time opened slowly with a grinding noise of stone against stone and the man rushed to leave. Suddenly; Rauru appeared beside the man and stopped him once again and said "Don't be so hasty. This Temple of Time is a sacred place accessible by only three people in all of Hyrule. Claiming to have come from here will not grant you an audience with the Princess. Learn this song; it will give you some proof that you have a connection with the Royal family."

He raised his hands and began to play. Where his fingers fell, a golden keyboard appeared for a second in front of Rauru. The melody was simple yet inspiring. In a swift motion, the traveler pulled from his bag a flute and although it was silver, it was very intricately carved. He brought it to his lips and mimicked the tune. When Rauru had finished and the last flowing note had run out of echoes in the otherwise empty building. Rauru said "This tune has been passed from Queen to Princess, and is known by her majesty's guard as irrefutable proof."

"Thank-you" said the traveler with a deep bow. Then the flute disappeared into his bag and he ran out of the temple.

Rauru muttered to himself as he closed the door of time, "...monsters....portal.... I must gather the Sages!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 The Message

Chapter 1

The message.

The traveler stepped out of the Temple into the bright sunshine to find himself on a path between two ponds. He followed the path to a set of steps leading down towards, what looked like from this distance a large bunch of stone buildings. Continuing onwards until he reached a fountain, he found a guard and cautiously asked

"Excuse me, could you tell me were I could find the castle?"

The guard looked at him and answered

"New in town, eh? Well if you go north from the Happy Mask shop, that's the shop with the crowd at the door, new masks or somethin', anyway, north past the shop and the castle is straight ahead, its quite obvious."

The traveler in blue thanked the guard, and went past the apparent mask shop where a man standing on a box, was exclaiming that there was 'a new batch of Keaton and Moblin masks in store.'

Elbowing his way through the crowd, he reached the castle. It was huge! Thick stone walls, High pointed roofs and spire'd turrets stretching into the sky; he couldn't even see to the top of it. Unlike the castles he knew, this one seemed as though it had never been laid siege to…

He noticed that there was a gate further up the path with a guard standing by it. The traveler in blue walked up to him, who abruptly said

"Halt! What is your business with the King?"

The traveler told him, as he told Rauru that he was a messenger from Temponia, but the guard erupted into raucous laughter, and finally said after heaving gasps "Do you think I'm stupid? This 'Temponia' is naught but a fairy tale and unless you can prove you met The Great Sage of Light, Rauru-"

At this, the traveler's face lit up and he cut across the guard.

"I can prove_ that_!" and his flute appeared in his hand. Confidently, he played "Zelda's Lullaby". Upon hearing the melody, the guard's expression changed first to surprise and then to that of shock and hurriedly said

"Upon my oath I am not a swearing man, but to the Gods, am I sorry...I-I-I will escort you to the Throne room immediately, however you should know that the King is on a trip to secure our ties with the Zora."

The guard thumped his halberd against the gate, and it ground open. He continued as he led the traveler through, "Did you hear that some evil _Octork_ was exporting Zora eggs from Termina and selling them of as some sort of delicacy?! That whole business is flat-out disgusting! I shudder to think of what might have happened, had the Zora not sent us a messenger before his arrival. I believe the fiend's name was Sakon or something..."

By now, he had led the traveler across a wide stone bridge into a large courtyard, through yet another set of incredibly thick gates into an inner courtyard. Three gigantic stone sculptures towered above them, each topped with a large stone triangle.

They walked in awkward silence through to what seemed like the main palace of the castle, down a high ceilinged, cloistered hall, where yet another great stone statue stood. This time, however it seemed to be of some great warrior, poised with his sword triumphantly in the air. The guard gestured to it as they passed it and explained as they now climbed a great spiraling staircase. "He was our Savior you know, he saved this world and Termina from all evil's influence…Shame he disappeared after the link was made to Termina…" he paused; after trekking up that seemingly endless staircase, they had arrived on the roof of the castle.

The traveler, forgetting his purpose, ran to the railing along the edge of the stone platform to look out across the town and country. In the east there was a Mountain range, to the west the faint shimmering of desert sands; and to the south, the afternoon sun glistening on the distant surface of a huge lake.

There were footsteps behind them, and the guard started;

"Ah! Princess Zelda! We have a messenger who claims to be from 'Temponia'." Seeing the look the Princess gave him, he said defensively, "He has evidently met with the Sage of Light so I brought him here..." he trailed off. The Princess nodded at him and said

"You may leave us; wait for him at the stairs." The guard tapped his halberd across his chest and nodded, walking back the way he had brought the traveler.

The Princess was beautiful and her movements graceful. She turned her attention to the Traveler who was still staring at the awe inspiring scenery. She stepped up beside him, who turned at the movement, and she said  
"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I am sure Bergan told you, but the King, my father is currently on Royal business, and will return in seven days." However, upon hearing that you have somehow met with Rauru and know my lullaby, I can hardly ignore you. Tell me why you are here, 'Temponian Traveler'."

At this, he took a deep breath before answering

"I am Edward, the last messenger of the Royal family of Temponia. Our kingdom is in peril and I am here to bring back help. It was seven years ago that a powerful and ruthless evil spread across our ancient land; fire has lost it's warmth, the water has dried up and there is drought, the earth itself has yielded no harvest and every day the light slowly leaves the world and the darkness creeps in. My quest is find someone who can save us; someone who can fulfill prophecy and bring Temponia back to the light." He paused and took a deep bow. The princess frowned and said,

"You understand that I find it hard to believe in 'Temponia', as I know, as all in Hyrule know, it to be a fairytale told by the elders. But even if your words hold true, the existence of such a place will be greeted with disbelief and doubt.….You say you need to find someone to help save it, but do you know how?" she paused "More importantly, how did you meet Rauru?"

Ignoring this last question, Edward replied. "From our oracles and Wisemen, we know that to purge the darkness we need the four Elemental Arms. Three of them have been sealed in their respective shrines and temples; however, the last record of the fourth is many thousands of years past; when the four were forged by the Goddesses themselves. My king believed that it is here in Hyrule; perhaps brought here for some divine purpose lost to the mists of Time. No Temponian ever tried to come back to Hyrule though because it is supposed to be a myth. I am the last chance for my lord and my kingdom."

He stopped and looked straight at the Princess. She stared back at him and, after a moment said

"If it is to be in Hyrule, what manner of weapon is it? " Edward replied" In the ancient texts it is referred most often to as 'The Light Baring Blade' or 'The Masters Sword of Light'."

At this the Princess Zelda realized. "The Master Sword? We put it to rest in the Temple of Time after Lin—I mean- The Hero of Time used it to banish Dark King Gannondorf to the Dark World seven years ago….."


	3. Chapter 2 The Return of The Hero

Chapter 2

The Return of the Hero

Zelda was staring out of one of the windows in the cavernous throne room lost in thought when Edward came up to her and asked her, frowning,

"Will you help my homeland?" She smiled and answered,

"Yes, but first we will need to locate an old friend first..."

Meanwhile, deep in the Koriki Forest, sitting on a ledge was a tall young man with golden hair, wearing in a deep green tunic, canvas leggings and tough leather boots- he seemed in his late teens. The ledge had a ladder from the ground up to it and the young man was sitting with his legs hanging over the side. He was absent-mindedly strumming the string on his bow on his lap while looking up at the sky though the trees. It was then when a small green haired girl came running up to the bottom of the ladder shouting,

"Link! Link! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" Link, surprised, looked down and called back,

"Really? Thanks Saria." He set down the bow and dropped lightly off of the ledge on the ground beside her. She ran on in front, shouting back to him,

"Hurry up; I want to know what has happened!"

As they reached the Great Deku tree's grove, Link saw the familiarly huge branches reaching towards the sky; the canopy of leaves allowing the light to beam through, warming this quiet forest glade. The Great Deku Tree was the guardian spirit of the forest; he spoke, in a slow voice which could only be called wooden.

"Ahhhh, Link...You have come. And Saria too. I have summoned the both of you because I feel that soon the Hero of time is going to be needed." Link looked surprised, and began to speak, but Saria shushed him and the Deku Tree continued "You will need to gather your weapons that you used to defeat Gannondorf. It is certain that you will need the Spiritual Stones as the sword of Evils Bane will be needed." At this, a leaf gently fell from the branches of the tree. It slowly glowed green and stopped; hovering in the air in front of Link. "Here it is. The Koriki Emerald. Now, you must go to the Hyrule Castle, and you must talk with Princess Zelda." At this Link still looked surprised but he nodded, and left the grove. Saria turned to leave behind him, when the tree spoke again.

"Saria. Go to the temple. I believe you have felt the winds of change in the forest, for I have felt them in the skies of all Hyrule. Hurry now."

As Link walked the short green-lit passage to the village, he found the Koriki were standing waiting for him; all talking excitedly between themselves, blocking the path back into the village when Mido, the self-appointed leader for the children of the forest stepped forward.

"What d'you think you're doin', huh?! Huh?? You're not allowed to talk with the Great Deku Tree without MY permission!"

Link sighed and said in a bored voice,

"Mido, the Great Deku Tree summoned me, I do not need your permission to go and see him." Mido glared up at Link,

"What?! Why is it always you who gets summoned?!" he raged with clenched fists, "Why is it never the Great Mido who gets summoned?! WHY?" Link sighed. Mido and indeed all of the other children looked so young- children of 11 or 14- however, in truth; they were never aging forest sprites in human form. And thus would die if they ever left the shade of the trees.

Link replied in the same bored voice,

"It's because I can leave the forest. Now I have a lot of work to do so please get out of the way, Mido."

"Hmph!" he grunted and sulked off. Link turned to see Saria walking out of the grove and said to her as she passed him,

"I will leave within the hour." Saria nodded and said to one of the others "Cerise? Could you come with me for a while? It's important." Another green haired girl detached from the whispering group. Saria then said to Link,

"When you are going, wait for me at the bridge." The two girls hurried off towards the entrance of the Lost Woods. Link looked after them quizzically, wondering why Saria was headed to the forest. He shook his head, and headed to his house to prepare before the coming adventure.

As Link was leaving the lost woods, the sound of an ocarina echoed through the trees. He turned and Saria was behind him with her hands behind her back.

"…" She smiled and handed him a familiar instrument.  
"The Sound of the Forest is within this ocarina….Good luck, Link."

He took it from her open hands and looked down at it. The clay was sealed with the medallion of the forest and glazed a dark green.

"….Thank-you Saria…" Link started but she was gone; the forest reechoed a playful melody from the past.

Saria was now sitting on the stump in the forest meadow quietly playing her ocarina. Cerise was sitting with her back to Saria's and was sleeping soundly. She stopped as the clearing was lit up by a yellow glow and a voice intoned

"Sage of Forest, Thy Purity will be needed soon." Saria stood up suddenly meaning that the now sleeping Cerise fell backwards and awoke to see Saria fold her hands tight to her chest and becoming a flurry of glowing green lights which soared off in the direction of the bustling Hyrule MarketTown.


	4. Chapter 3 The Sheikah Tribe

Chapter 3

The Sheikah Tribe

It was two hours later; Link was well away from the forest, riding towards the distant walls of the Market Town. As he neared the great southern gates twilight was falling, and the draw bridge was being raised. Although Gannondorf was gone, Stalfos and Poes still haunted the field at night. Link shouted out to the Guards on duty and they let down the bridge for him.

Once inside, Link reined Epona in the stable beside the gate, and he walked through the town. The town at night was still a hive of activity; the stalls were all shut, but there were groups of people talking and laughing outside various taverns.

Link made his way to wards the castle gates and announced to the gate.

"I must see the Princess! This is important!"

The same pair of guards that had let the Edward in earlier was still on duty.

Feeling that they were prepared, the first asked

"Has this any thing to do with Temponia?" Link frowned and replied

"No…what's that?"

Both guards shared a look and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, so you're just a normal traveler. So? What do you want, then?" Link looked at him and said in a surprised voice

"I already said. I need to see Zelda."

The second guard stared at him, but the first guard recovered first and went into autopilot

"Where do you think you are? How dare you speak as if you're a close friend of the princess! Where is your Summon?"

"I don't have an official summon, but if by way to prove I have met her..."

Taking out the ocarina that Saria made, he played that little song of such importance.

The guards looked stunned, but didn't open the gate. The first said

"We can't be caught out like this twice in one day! You probably met that 'Temponian' fellow an' he taught you it!" Link frowned

"What's…..Temponia?" but the guards ignored him and turned away.

"Great," thought Link to himself, "Now…what to do…?"

A thought struck him…He would go and get the other two stones and then come back and meet Zelda. It was probably faster to finish that task before coming back. If he remembered correctly the first stone was in the possession of the Gorons, so he could go through Krakariko and pick up some old possessions. And the other stone was the favorite jewel of a certain spoiled Zora princess…"Oh dear…" He said under his breath, "That means I'll have to go back to Ruto…well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway onwards, to Krakariko!"

He reached the village gate the next morning, having left Epona in town for the village was within walking distance of the southern gate.

It was not as he remembered; there were now two stone pillars with heavy iron gates, both shut. This was once a quiet backwater village; a place of respite to those wishing to avoid the bustle of the market town. The first time he came, he was told it had been the sanctuary of the Sheikah; an ancient race shrouded in mystery and indebted to the Royal Family. Their leader had opened the village for both Hylian and Sheikah. Over time however, the Sheikah disappeared.

Link ran his hands over one of the doors which surprisingly sung silently open. Link looked through it in awe. As far as his eye could see there were no Hylians around. But he soon realized the village wasn't empty; there were shadows moving around in the early sunlight. It was as if the person was taken away but the shadow was left standing in its place.

As he continued into the village some of the shadows came up to him as if to speak, but quickly moved past him. He continued through the villages and whispering shadows, towards the path to Death Mountain. It was blocked by a landslide of gigantic boulders. He put his hand to it; the stone was warm.

"Hello, Hylian" said a voice suddenly behind him, he turned.

A shadow was standing behind him who, brought it's hand down over it's face, peeling away the shadow. Revealing a blonde haired man with red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the Sheikah, now fully opaque. Link took his hand off the stone. The red eyes darted to the symbol on the back of Link's hand and back to his face.

"Come, you must talk to Impa." He turned and in a gliding step, he and Link walked towards a house up a flight of stairs. The Sheikah walked straight through the door, which soon opened for Link.

Directly inside was a large wooden table, at which sat Impa, Princess Zelda's Nursemaid, also the Sage of Shadow. Beside her were the red eyed man and Goron. As he entered Impa looked up and said,

"Hero of Time! It has been a long time! What brings you to our village?" Link opened his mouth to speak but the Sheikah cut across him in a lyrical voice

"He wishes to climb the mountain, Mistress Impa." Impa smiled and said to,

"Well then I think we can help each other, Link," then nodded to the Goron and other Sheikah, went out and shut the door behind them. Impa continued

"I suppose you have many questions, but please wait patiently. I will give you your answers later, but right now we have to get the mountain path open. No doubt you seen the damage; apparently the volcano is unusually active. But if you help us to clear the path, I shall tell you something that I feel will be of help in the near future."

She then called the Goron back in and said "As I was about to ask you before Link arrived, do you have any thing that might help us to get rid of the landslide?" The Goron Replied

"I have a power Keg but they are now so volatile it might just make things worse-goro. There is also a Goron Tunic, but that can't help in any way so I shouldn't have mentioned it-goro."

Impa sighed, and then continued

"Link, do you remember the 'Bolero of Fire'?"

As Link nodded she said to the goron "Dharma, give Link that tunic. I believe I have found a way to move forward."

When Link returned into the main room after changing, Impa had come to a conclusion, looked at him and she said

"Link, I trust that you have an ocarina?" He nodded. She continued "Good. My plan is to send you up to the caldera from where you can reach the shrine of the Great Faerie and the Goron City. Once you have met with Darunia, come back to the graveyard with the Nocturne and I will meet you there. Leave when you are ready."

Link nodded and said "I will go right away"

He pulled the green ocarina from his bag and played the quick paced tune- it evoked the feeling of the heat of battle- the Bolero of Fire. He was then gone in a flurry of red orbs. Impa said quietly to her self

"I hope that he succeeds in that which has been set before him."


End file.
